


10 Year Anniversary

by poisonangelmuse, TheAlternativeSource



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6 years later, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeSource/pseuds/TheAlternativeSource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver come home to hear whispering from the dining room. When they investigate, aka press their ears against the door, they can't figure out why their kids are whispering and scheming. Is that why the kids didn't greet them with hugs and kisses when they got home? Is that why Ben just appeared behind them looking like he'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar? Most importantly why was there glitter all over the floor?</p><p>SEQUEL TO DEMONS</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Year Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254376) by [poisonangelmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse), [TheAlternativeSource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeSource/pseuds/TheAlternativeSource). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing…besides this idea of course.
> 
> AN: This is a special gift to all the readers and reviewers of the Olicity story “Demons” & a little treat before the premiere of Arrow Season 3. It was a joy writing that with PoisonAngelMuse and I don’t know where I would be without her.
> 
> As always, please check out the Polyvore sets linked (http://www.polyvore.com/demons/collection?id=3398881), put together by the lovely PoisonAngelMuse. Also come and chat with us on Twitter or Tumblr where we talk spoilers and new ideas for our next story. :D
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: thealternativesource  
> Follow me on Twitter: @TheAltSource  
> Follow PoisonAngelMuse on Tumblr: poisonangelmuse  
> Follow PoisonAngelMuse on Twitter: @PoisonAngelMuse

\- - - > \- - - > \- - - > \- - -

Rubbing her temples Felicity repeated the mantra, “I will not hack into their system. I will not hack into their system. Even if they are jerks I will not hack into their system.”

Her meeting with the new board of directors of a company she had already been working with for years, asked her to meet today and it hadn’t gone well. Just because she was a woman didn’t mean she couldn’t run a successful company. Hmmm…maybe she could get Oliver and his PR team to run an exclusive campaign for equal pay and rights for women in the work place. Being his wife she would have to follow in his steps with her company, and therefore not have to do business with them unless they changed their attitude. It sounded like a plan.

Just as she was texting her assistant about tomorrow’s schedule change and about to enter the dining room for an apple from the fruit bowl…she paused. There was glitter on the floor. Pink, green, and even purple glitter trailed to the dining room door. Following the trail she stopped…there were voices coming from inside the dining room. Quiet whispering voices.

Pressing her ear close to the door she recognized the voices of her family.

A voice that she recognized as her 9-year-old daughter Alice, said, “Shhhh, pipe down.”

“What does ‘pipe down’ mean?” Little 5-year-old Thomas aka Tommy said, curiosity clear in his voice.

“It means keep your voice down,” Alice explained, exasperated.

“Why?” Thea and Roy’s 6-year-old daughter, Mia, asked.

“Because mom and dad are probably close by and could appear at any second,” her eldest, 15-year-old Connor, said.

“Oh ok. Let’s be pipe down,” Tommy said incorrectly, “Mia pipe down.”

“Ok,” Mia confirmed in a happy voice. Felicity couldn’t help but grin at those two. They were probably holding hands, best of cousins those two.

Whatever they were doing apparently stopped them from greeting Oliver and herself when they got home. Hearing steps behind her Felicity whirled around and caught sight of her husband placing his briefcase on a small table.

Felicity held her hand up, making Oliver pause. Bringing up a finger to her lips she signalled for Oliver to come over quietly. The grin he gave her let her know he appreciated the chance to use his skills. Since the Justice League had been established and other heroes had come out of the woodwork, Oliver patrolled the streets less and less every day. So he took every chance to use his skills, quite seriously.

She watched in amusement as Oliver tip toed to her. He stopped right behind her, his chin hooked over her shoulder and his hands on her hips.

“What are we doing?” Oliver whispered in her ear.

She squirmed a bit, his warm breath brushing over her neck, “Listening to our kids sneak around. They’re up to something.”

Oliver’s eyes widened and he turned his head to listen to what was happening on the other side of the door.

“Who is it?” Oliver asked. They could hear plates being moved to the table, chairs being pushed around.

“Our kids and Mia. Haven’t heard Thea and Roy. Probably somewhere around since they picked up the kids,” Felicity answered as she listened. She knew that something was going on. For the last couple of days the kids had been acting weird. Secret little talks during breakfast, their heads bowed together. Secret little meetings in the hallway, which disbanded immediately as soon as Oliver or herself rounded the corner. And secret little conversations with John, Lyla, Thea and Roy. They were planning something.

“Listen,” Felicity said. Both of them leaned dangerously close to the door and listened.

“Ok. Put that there.”

“And that over there?”

“Yup.”

“Oh my god I can put the cupcakes here!”

“Don’t you think they have enough glitter?”

“Nope. Edible glitter Connor. E-D-I-B-L-E,” Alice spelled out. That explained all the glitter on the floor.

“They’re sugar crystals,” Connor deadpanned, Oliver’s no nonsense look probably on his face.

Alice was probably shaking her head, curls flying around, “Nooooo…Lyla said it was edible glitter!”

Oliver turned his face into Felicity’s hair, hiding his laughter, “Is that why there’s glitter all over the floor? Ally’s going to be covered in it.”  
“Oh god. She will be,” Felicity whispered back. Both of their eyes widened a little, remembering the glitter incident back in September. They had to throw away the carpet. They relaxed a tiny bit at the next set of words.

“Fine. It’s edible glitter. Jeez, put as much ‘glitter’ as you want on ‘your’ cupcakes. Not the cake, not the cookies Tommy made, not the carpet. Just your cupcakes.”

“Fine,” Alice said, as the sound of someone shaking something filled the room. Those cupcakes were going to be drowning in glitter.

“Tommy, can you place these cups on the table?” Connor asked.

“Okie dokie,” Tommy answered, “Help Mia?”

“Sure,” came her confidant little voice. They heard a couple more things clatter in the dining room.

All of a sudden they heard a door slamming open behind them. Turning they watched 10 year old Ben run through the front door. He was panting and paused as soon as he saw them, John and Lyla behind him. His eyes were wide and mouth slightly parted. Felicity and Oliver held still while Ben actually looked behind him as if he could go back and erase the last ten seconds of his life. Both noted that the dining room became silent. They were at a stand still, Felicity and Oliver caught listening to their kids scheming and Ben caught aiding and abetting by keeping as a lookout.

Ben gave them a panicked look before yelling, “They’re here!”

Then he actually ran by them, opened the door in front of Felicity and Oliver, giving them a glimpse of the dining room, and then closed the door in front of their faces.

Lyla and John sighed from their place at the door. Coming in they closed it.

“That kid,” John said with a shake of his head.

Oliver gave a snort of laughter, still by Felicity’s shoulder, “Did that just happen?”

“Why yes, yes it did,” Felicity answered as she shook her head. It was still quiet inside the dining room. Turning from her friends she knocked lightly on the dining room door, “Hey guys. Is it safe to come in?”

They heard whispered shuffling around before someone sighed loudly. Connor’s voice rang out, “Come in.”

Felicity pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. She paused almost instantly. Her children, her beautiful wonderful children, her fantastic family and friends had…set up a party for them. They were all around the dining room table, Connor, Alice, Tommy, Mia, Roy and Thea. All were dressed in nice casual clothes that didn’t have a wrinkle in them and their hair was nicely styled. Alice even had her special occasion tutu on while Tommy had his, ever aggravating to Oliver, Batman shirt on. They looked wonderful.

Alice and Tommy stepped forward quickly to give her some flowers that were clearly picked out of the garden. She held them in her hands as if they were the most delicate of things as they went back to stand by the table.

“What’s all this?” Felicity asked as Oliver placed a hand on her lower back and led her forward. The table held a cake, chips, cookies, little sandwiches and cupcakes that were literally drowned in various colours of edible glitter.

“We…” Connor began as he stepped forward, “We thought since you’re throwing a big party tomorrow for your 10th anniversary that…that you’d like a party with just us. Raisa helped with the cake and Tommy and Mia made you cookies and Alice made you…”

“Cupcakes!” Alice shouted as she raised her hands excitedly, her palms covered in glitter.

Felicity felt her eyes water a little, “Really?”

Connor looked uncomfortable for a second, the way that growing boys do when they’re bashful and get caught doing nice things for their parents, “Yeah. I thought…we thought you’d like it. Do you?”

Felicity felt a smile spread across her face as she stepped forward and pulled Connor into a hug, “I love it. Thank you so much.”

Connor hugged her back for a couple seconds. Her boy had grown so much in the past six years. She felt a tug on her dress. Pulling back a little she saw little Tommy holding up a cookie for her. Smiling she took it and pulled him close along with Connor. Alice gave a little shout at not being included in their hug and practically wrapped her body around Felicity’s side; her hands probably destroying her dress with all the glitter. They all had grown in the past six years into beautiful, smart, sneaky children. And it was in moments like this that she thanked the universe, God, or the Goddess for giving her such a beautiful family.

When she pulled back she realized that she was crying.

Oliver stepped around the kids and peered down at her, “Hey are you ok?”

Felicity waved it off as she looked around at her family. This was hers. Her family, “Never been better.”

Oliver gave a nod and kissed her. Picking up Tommy he jokingly said, “The last time I saw you this emotional you were pregnant with Tommy.”

When Felicity didn’t say anything Oliver looked up at her. She gave him a soft smile, “Yeah. I was.”

She placed a hand on her stomach and the room erupted with murmurs from the kids.

“What’s pregnant mean?”

“Is mom hungry. Take my cookie!”

“Oh crap.”

“Language,” Oliver said. If it weren’t that Oliver’s eyes were firmly holding onto Felicity’s he would have turned to Connor and followed the warning with a look. With Tommy still in his arms he tucked a strand of Felicity’s hair behind her ear, “Felicity, are you?”

She bit her lip before nodding and fiddling with the flowers still in her hands, “Found out last week. Are you ready to do this all over again?”

He stepped forward and pulled her into a kiss in response. The kids gave groans of disgust and Tommy squirmed out of Oliver’s arms. Placing his now free hands on Felicity’s cheeks, he leaned his forehead against hers, “Always.”

Felicity felt that familiar warmth of love come upon her again as Oliver stroked her cheeks. They would have to talk about this and celebrate a little more once the kids were in bed but…for now this was enough. Pecking his lips once more she pulled back and looked at her family, “So you guys ready for another Queen?”

Alice grabbed two cupcakes, “Cupcakes mom! I’m ready for cupcakes!”

Giving a laugh Felicity and Oliver stepped forward and took the offered cupcake from their daughter. Oliver gave it a skeptical look before biting into it and letting out a pleased sound, “Mmmmm best cupcake I’ve ever had.”

Alice beamed up at them, “Really?”

Felicity nodded as she bit into hers, “Hands down, the best glitter I’ve ever had.”

Alice turned to Connor and gave a familiar smirk that was all Felicity to Connor, “Told you. Glitterrrrrr!”

Connor rolled his eyes and smiled as he picked up one of the presents on the table, “Yes glitter. Now what’s it going to be, cake or presents?”

The kids and adults began to sit down at the table as Felicity gave Oliver an arched brow, “Cake?”

Pulling out a chair for her he sat next to her, “Always cake.”

What followed was a night of laughter, a night of family, a night of love. It was also a night where the demons of their past were gone and only happiness stood in its place.

\- - - > \- - - > \- - - > \- - -

**THE END**

\- - - > \- - - > \- - - > \- - -

**Author's Note:**

> AN: *smiles* Awww domestic bliss. After all they’ve been through I had to given them some more happiness. Hope you liked it dears! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! And if you want leave me some love! :D


End file.
